guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-AV
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Illusion of Weakness is pwnage :) And yeah, signets are pretty awesome. No energy cost? Hell yeah. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 19:36, 14 February 2007 (CST) Feel free to pirate my boxes, as they are themselves pirated! The easiest way to do it would probably right-click on my page and hit "view source." ^_^ Haakon 04:11, 16 February 2007 (CST) :You should move that sandbox to your userspace probably. Gandorf 17:46, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::I moved it for you, there is a tab to move pages when you are on them. Gandorf 17:49, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::User:Americanvlad/Fords Sandbox Gandorf 22:09, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::I have also moved this page to your userspace. User:Americanvlad/Scythe of the Arcane Please make any articles not related to actual in game content on your user space. - Gandorf 22:23, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::Im going to have to move that page too. All you have to do is add User:Americanvlad/ in front of the page name you are trying to make for yourself. Gandorf 22:50, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Before you make the pages just put the User:Americanvlad/ in front of the name you are making. This way an admin doesnt have to keep deleting pages andyou dont have to move them. It is much easier that way. Gandorf 23:18, 18 February 2007 (CST) New Page Looks good! — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 12:13, 23 February 2007 (CST) Line break those builds. And I dont even see you in game. If you come on, say Hi in alliance. --SBR 20:16, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Totally owned your builds box. --SBR 20:59, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Hey, nice front page! May i borrow the idea/design? pretty please?--Aqiunas 21:42, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::TY tytytytytytytytyty. tytytytytytyty. ok and one more tytytytytyty.--Aqiunas 10:28, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::Think i will leave it as it is, thanks for the suggestion tho.--Aqiunas 20:06, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Yea, absolutley, i was just about to go on a recruiting rampage so, i suppose you will be the first one. =) --Aqiunas 20:12, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::: Already have. --Aqiunas 21:20, 26 March 2007 (CDT) I added that you were in our alliance. if you Don't like it, just RV it. --SBR 19:42, 4 March 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Thx for the signing, is that my guest book you took, i want my name in that credits section plz. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 00:19, 5 March 2007 (CST) :sorry to be the one to tell you this but your guest book proberly should be removed for being that it only contains my signature and you could have something more use full there. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:00, 14 March 2007 (CDT) image i used photoshop to cut out each character and just compiled them all together — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 11:27, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Build:E/Me Competent Spiker did you mean instead of ? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:22, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah I'll change it thanks. AmericanVlad 21:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::abandoned is only for pages you did not create that have 30+ days of inactivity. you can always flag a page you created for delete, and it will usually be granted promptly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:26, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Alright, thanks, and can I steal your little asterisk thing for my sig? AmericanVlad 21:28, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::asterisk? it should be a black & white Rebirth --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:31, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Your sig is a black and white angel, I mean your 'no proffesion icon' you use for your pvp char. :::::: / originally from User:LordBiro, i think --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:37, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Image uploads There is no specific plocy forbidding it, but please, try to keep your image size low via cropping and such. The file you just uploaded is rather MASSSIVE, one of the biggest I've seen in a long time. :S (T/ ) 21:48, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Re: Contest No.--Nog64Talk 17:42, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Sig You may have up to one image in you sig and yours has two. More info are at GW:SIGN.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 18:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Guild thingy i couldn't find one on the gw site for our guild so i googled guilds wars emblems for awhile and found ours there. i cant find it now or i would give you a link. if i find it later i will link you up.--Aqiunas 06:59, 30 March 2007 (CDT) #: When responding to comments in the voting section, use #: instead of a bunch of :'s, as it will keep the vote count working. As soon as you throw in ':, the vote starts over. You can use my edit as an example. Thanks. -Auron 19:07, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Moved The page you created was moved to User:Americanvlad/Shiro Impersonation. --Fyren 19:38, 30 March 2007 (CDT)